¿Qué sientEds?
by Eriath
Summary: Un fic yaoi hecho para los fans de Ed, Edd y Eddy.Arrancamos en aquel capítulo Soy Curioso Ed, donde Jimmy y Sarah querían saber de dónde venían los niños.Doble D y Eddy discuten sobre ello y les lleva a entablar más que una conversación. ¿Cómo acabará?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué ****sient-Eds**

Después de aquella disputa, no les quedaba nada más que hablar. Ed casi no ponía de la paliza recibida, a si es que se fue a descansar a su salón, mientras que Eddy y Doble D seguían discutiendo. Al llegar a la habitación de Ed, hubo sólo silencio. Nada más en la sala que silencio. El moreno de pie esperaba una respuesta.

Eddy, estoy convencido de que no sabes nada acerca del acto de la creación de la humanidad…

Eso no es cierto, cabeza de calcetín- replicó- Yo sé exactamente cómo se hace.

¿Ah, sí?- preguntó sarcástico- ¡¡Demuéstramelo, demuéstrame el conocimiento que dices poseer!!

No, Doble D…no te gustaría verlos…

¡Siempre es buena una explicación vulgar para una buena connotación científica!

Eddy se sorprendió. ¿Connotación científica¿¿De qué puñetas hablaba??

Pequeño niño…- dijo acercándose a él- tú no sabes cuales son mis procedimientos…

No, claro que no Eddy…pero me encantaría verlos

Criatura inocente- satirizó mientras saltaba sobre él- mis conocimientos son prácticos…y tú…seguramente- continuó diciendo mientras que jugaba con su pelo- no querrás probarlos… ¿verdad?

Eh… no creo que sea conveniente… yo no…tengo…lo necesario…

¿No sabes que también existe el sexo entre hombre, Doble D?- dijo picarón golpeándole con el codo.

¿Sexo¿Entre hombres¿Eso es genéticamente posible?- dijo Edd perplejo- Y si lo es…seguro que es doloroso porque la única cavidad posible de ocupar es…

Shh… cálmate hombre- susurró mientras tapaba la boca del rubio con su dedo índice- Si te relajas no te dolerá… solo sentirás…

¡¡¡ No Eddy!!!- grito Edd callándole con ambas manos- ¡¡¡ Si vas a decir la palabra que creo, ni se te ocurra!!!

¿Cuál?- dijo dándole un empujón dejándole caer en la cama morada- ¿Placer?

¡¡¡EDDY!!!- gritó el niño tapándose con su gorro- Ya está dicho…mi infancia se ha corrompido…

Doble D, estás rojo perdido- sonrió acercándose a él, y cogiendo su cara para acariciar su sonrojadas mejillas- ya está…ay, que vergonzoso que eres… ¿Qué pasaría si Jazz te pidiese…?

Pues no le dejaría- contestó firmemente- no, no y no. No me da la gana, no quiero hacerle daño de esa forma ¡¡¡Aún no, Eddy!!!- grito indignado Edd, zarandeando a su amigo.

¡¡So, caballo!!- dijo parando las maniobras de Doble D- ¡Que si quieres, puedes quedarte virgen por siempre!

Edd paró ¿Por siempre? Eso era demasiado tiempo para él, y para cualquiera. Debía ensayar para poder hacerlo bien, la humanidad le necesitaba para la repoblación del mundo contemporáneo. Sólo sabía la información recogida de los libros de texto de cursos superiores, había visto algún documental sobre el tema, pero… ¿Qué es el bromuro de plata sin pasar por el proceso de galvanización? Un experimento fallido. Y él no podía ser un experimento fallido. "La teoría lleva a la práctica", se dijo. Y supo entonces que había llegado el momento.

Eddy…- dijo dramáticamente sobre la cama- Ha llegado el momento…de que me hagas tuyo…

¿Qué narices…?- Eddy quedó desorientado ante sus palabras, mientras que veía que su temperatura aumentaba rápidamente por su cuerpo- ¡¡¡Doble D, no digas bobadas!!!

No las digo, el momento tiene que ser fortuito, y ese momento ha llegado, prefiero vivir una experiencia desastrosamente penosa o gratificantemente excitante contigo que con otra persona desconocida corporalmente para mí…

Conmigo sólo cabe la posibilidad de que sea la segunda opción- guiño el moreno, tumbándose junto a él en la cama.

Ambos se miraron, se sonrieron, y volvieron a mirar al techo. Edd se recostó sobre su primer explorador, y éste como señal lo abrazó, correspondiendo su caricia.

Unas horas después, Edd llamó a Eddy.

Eh… ¿Eddy?

¿Sí, Doble D?

¿Cómo se empieza?


	2. Chapter 2

De nuevo, como un niño que tiene vergüenza de los típicos temas tabú, comenzaron a colorearse sus mejillas, y tras un carraspeo profundo, Eddy se puso bocarriba, encima de Edd, rodeándole con sus brazos, y se dispuso a bajar una de sus manos por su torso, rozando la camiseta naranja que cubría su cuerpo. Edd se estremecía, e intentaba sujetar la mano de Eddy, pero no pudo resistirse a introducir su mano en la camiseta del muchacho, tocando su piel, llegando a los pectorales del chico.

Doble D no creía lo que estaba viendo: Eddy estaba disfrutando de aquella situación tanto o más que él. Aunque intentara disimularlo, Eddy sabía que le gustaba, y como ansiaba hacerle suyo por todos los medios, dejó el torso del niño. Edd, en su mente, creía vivir un sueño, pero dejó de pensar instantáneamente, y todas sus neuronas se concentraron en su parte inferior, pues era lo que Eddy está descubriendo en ese momento.

-¡Eddy, demasiado directo¿no crees?!- preguntó nervioso mientras sacaba la mano de su pecho para parar la otra.

- Sólo me gustaría animar al capitán Handup- dijo sonriente

- ¿Al…c…capitán qué?- preguntó sonrojándose de nuevo Edd

- Tú a callar y a disfrutar…

Bajó poco a poco sus pantalones morados, arrastrando con ellos los calzoncillos del muchacho. Tocó el contorno de sus formas, deslizándose por sus caderas hasta llegar alrededor de sus genitales.

Eddy… Eddy no quiero obligarte a esto, no podría…

¿Obligarme?- Eddy paró en seco- ¡Pero si soy yo quien te ha quitado los calzones, Doble D!

Sí¿¿pero no crees que puede haber alguien escuchando nuestra exquisita experiencia??- preguntó nervioso acercando el cuerpo de Eddy al suyo

Pues que escuchen, así se les pondrán duras sin muñeca hinchable…

¡¡¡No me refiero a eso Eddy!!! Me refiero a que… ¿Y si alguien se entera de que…bueno…tú y yo…?

¿Qué tú y yo vamos a hacerlo¡Que se entere quien quiera¡Me da igual si te doy lo que necesitas!

¿Lo que necesito?- repitió Edd

Sí, lo…que…necesitas…

Edd fue a contestarle, pero Eddy fue más rápido. Calló al chiquillo con un beso apasionado, mientras que Doble D, del impulso, comenzó a desnudar a su compañero. Eddy comenzó a sujetar con su mano el miembro de Edd, y a acariciarlo suavemente, a un ritmo lento y cuidadoso, con mucha delicadeza, pues Edd lo era también: era como su muñeco de porcelana, tan bonito, tan delicado tan… tan personal…

Doble D, por su parte, separó su boca de la del chico, intentando respirar mejor. Elevó un poco la cabeza de Eddy y comenzó a lamer su cuello y a proporcionarle pequeños mordiscos por él, cosa que a Eddy le encantó.

Estaban bastante excitados (Nota de la autora: Como para no xDDD) y comenzaron, ya desnudos ambos, a acariciarse efusivamente mientras se besaban con furor. Eddy empezó a colocar a Edd bocabajo, mientras le susurraba "Todo va bien, te gustará, lo sé…"

Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, y tanto era así, que comenzaron a oír pasos agigantados.

¡¡¡¡¡¡EDDY, LA SIESTA DE ED!!!!!!- recordó Edd volteándose rápidamente y agarrándose a su amante.

¡¡Mierda, es cierto!!- dijo asustado Eddy, mirando hacia todos lados, hasta que vio una ventana- ¡Doble D, a la ventana, rápido!

Agarrando de la mano al chico, mientras que apresuradamente Edd recogía toda la ropa tirada, saltaron por la ventana, cayendo en un arbusto bastante frondoso, mientras que oían a Ed gritar sus nombres y paraderos.

No me digas, Doble D, que esto no es excitante- susurró al oído Eddy levantando las cejas y abrazándolo por detrás.

Es una situación extraña, comprometida, no sofisticada, salvaje…y- completó girándose en sí mismo acariciando la cara de Eddy- tengo que reconocer que es apasionante y excitante- y diciendo esto, fundió sus labios de nuevo con el chico, sumiéndose los dos en una línea entre un mundo real y otro imaginario y fantasioso, mientras que el pobre Ed los buscaba.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Chicos!- gritó Ed- No es momento de jugar al escondite… ¿Chicos?

Ed siguió preguntando por toda la casa buscando en todas las habitaciones. De repente, Eddy miró entre el arbusto, y se dio cuenta de que, con las prisas, dejó sus calzoncillos encima de la cama de Ed.

¡¡Oh Dios Mío, Eddy!!- maldijo Edd- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

¿Tú crees que con la porquería que tiene se va a dar cuenta de unos calzones más?

De pronto, para sorpresa de ambos, Ed volvió a su cuarto olfateando.

Huele a Eddy…- murmuró cogiendo la ropa del chico.

Perfecto…-dijo desesperado dándose un manotazo en la cabeza- Espero que no saque ninguna falsa conclusión…

¡Eddy, queremos que saque falsas conclusiones!- puntuó Doble D

Tienes razón… Doble D…¿¿¿Y ahora qué hacemos???

Pues…no queda más remedio que esperar su veredicto…

Los dos, expectantes en la ventana, miraban como Ed intentaba pensar en algo.

¿Por qué huele a Doble D también?

Al oírlo, Doble D se desmayó, suerte que Eddy estuvo atento, y puedo cogerle entre sus brazos.

Te tengo, pequeño, tranquilo, Ed es demasiado alcornoque como para sacar nada en claro…

Eso era lo que Eddy creía, pero en ese instante, Ed sacó una conclusión y salió corriendo a la calle, gritando ayuda. Kevin salió a la puerta y le preguntó el motivo de sus gritos.

¡¡¡Un secuestro¡¡¡¡Edd ha secuestrado a Eddy!!!!

Imposible, ese bobo no es capaz ni de secuestrar un buzón del barrio- comentó sarcástico.

Ah¿no?- preguntó nervioso- ¿¿Y esto qué es??

¡¡¡Puaj, son unos calzones sucios!!!

¡¡Sí, los calzones de Eddy, mira cómo huelen a él!!

¡¡¡¡¡NI ME ACERQUES ESO A LA CARA, CABEZÓN!!!!!- gritó Kevin pegándole una colleja en la nuca (Nota de la autora: Según Lidia, sería la nunca xDDDDDD) – De acuerdo, supongamos que ha sido secuestrado… ¿Pero por Edd? Vamos…

Estaban en mi habitación juntos cuando…

¿Juntos?...entonces sí que puede ser… ya sabía yo que con tanto experimento y chorrada tenía que montar algo gordo…Hay que hacer una partida de búsqueda urgente, pues…- concluyó firmemente Kevin- Da la alarma, Ed.

Mientras, Edd y Eddy se encontraban en el arbusto, uno soñando y el otro meditando, cuando Edd despertó.

Buenas tardes, Bella Durmiente…- dijo Eddy sonoro.

Me lo tomaré como un cumplido por tu parte- sonrió como contestación Doble D- ¿Has…estado todo este tiempo cuidando de mí?

Por supuesto- afirmó- No te iba a dejar aquí sólo en este arbusto…

Capaz eres…- murmuró Doble D

¿Qué dices, melón?

Que…gracias por la espera, mi amor.

¿Mi…mi amor?- dijo Eddy muy sorprendido

Sí, es un apelativo que demuestra el gran afecto que siento en este instante hacia tu persona…

Creí… creía que esto era una tontería…un juego… uno más de los nuestros…

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, comenzó a refrescar, y ambos se vistieren, sin mirarse, y cuando terminaron… todo se sumió de nuevo en el silencio…

Edd… ¿Entonces…esto ha sido todo en serio?

Doble D no sabía que responderle. Si le decía que sí, que por fin había podido experimentar ese fulgor que sentía cada vez que le veía, podría dejar eternamente entre ellos dos ese silencio infernal. Pero Edd no podía mentirle, no podía ocultarle para toda la vida los sentimientos. "Por y para nuestra amistad" pensó.

No, Eddy, era todo…una broma,.. No eres mi amor…eres…mi…mi…mi amigo con derecho a mantener una relación de semi noviazgo conmigo…

No me refería a la palabra, Edd, sino a el acto…lo de antes…

Ah…eso- dijo Doble tragando saliva- Eh…también, Eddy, también…sólo probábamos tus conocimientos…

Los tuyos no están atrás…

Aún no he podido demostrarte nada de nada…- dijo indignado Doble D.

¿Ah, no?- pregunto con picardía, mientras lo cogía del cuello de la camisa, dejándolo caer en frente de él, de rodillas- Pues ya me lo estás demostrando…

Ay…Eddy…aquí no…que esto es antihigiénico- dijo con asco Edd- Además todos esos ojos mirándome…

¡Joer Doble D¿No querrás que te monte un escenario X para ti y tus enseñanzas, con consulta telefónica incluida? Si era así como tenían que hacerlo los amantes…entre…, hum…

¿Entre… el follaje?- preguntó Edd completando la frase

Sí, con follaje incluido…

¡Eddy!- dijo Edd avergonzado y nervioso- Me refería a el follaje en sí: elementos de la naturaleza que constituyen un ecosistema…no a él acto que tú pensabas…que…ay, madre…-de pronto, midió las palabras de Eddy- ¿Amantes…¿Los amantes… de Peach Creek?

Exacto… ¿Te gustaría eso…-dijo sonrojado Eddy- ser…mi amante?

¿Tú…y yo… juntos?

¡Claro, cabeza de calcetín!- sonrió mientras cogía a Edd por el hombro- ¡No vamos a ser yo y Tabla!

El burro por delante…- rió Doble D, haciendo que Eddy también se riese, volviendo de nuevo a una seriedad notable- No me refería a Tabla…sino a Sarah, Marie…Jazz…

Creí que Jazz era tuya, Doble D…por eso no me molesté ni en nombrártela…- y diciendo esto, Eddy se quedó mirando al suelo, cabizbajo.

¡No!- negó Doble D, mientras sujetaba la cara de Eddy, haciendo que mirase a sus ojos, estando muy cerca el uno del otro- No te preocupes por esa relación que pudiese llegar a existir…Eddy, la única que cuenta ahora es la nuestra…

Eddy iba a responder, pero unos brazos los separaron.

Jimmy, Sarah y Kevin amarraban a Doble D, mientras que Rolf, Johnny y Tabla (Nota de la autora: Rolf y Johnny xDD) "rescataban" a Eddy. Ed tan sólo presenciaba la escena…

¿¡¿¡Pero qué os creéis que hacéis, mendrugos!?!?- grito Eddy pataleando-¡¡¡Soltadme, no me toquéis con vuestras manos, ni con las astillas, Tabla, que te veo!!!

¿Por qué hacéis esto…arrebatar vilmente a dos jóvenes de su lugar de descanso?- comentó Doble D, al ver que, no parecían estar jugando.

Kevin señaló a Jimmy y Sarah que lo sujetaran, y eso hicieron. Él se crujía los dedos, deseoso de propinar una paliza al delincuente. Eddy se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, no sabía por qué, pero iba a hacerlo, y se liberó de los brazos que le sujetaban, interponiéndose a tiempo entre el primer golpe de Kevin y su asustado amigo.

¿Qué…demonios crees que haces?- preguntó dolido por el golpe proporcionado

Pegar al secuestrador rarito…

Eddy se quedó a cuadros. ¿Secuestrador?

No me digas…- comenzó a reírse aún resentido

¿De qué te ríes, bobo¿¿Te secuestra y te quedas así¡Merece un castigo!

Me río…porque…- Eddy se dio cuenta de que todo era muy serio, comenzó a encajar lo del secuestro con la prenda olvidada, y no pudo hacer otra cosa…

¿Sí?- preguntó severamente Kevin

El… secuestrador era yo…


	4. Chapter 4

Se oyó una sorpresa general, Jimmy y Sarah soltaron automáticamente a Doble D, y Eddy sonreía por ver a Kevin confuso.

¿Sorprendido?- preguntó Eddy

Pero… pero Eddy- comentó Edd asomándose desde su espalda- si no me has secuestrado…

¡¡¡Tonterías, Doble D!!!- exclamó- Te cogí, te até, me quité los calzones, los dejé en el escenario del crimen para que nadie sospechase de mí, te saqué por la ventana, y te metí en los arbustos: un secuestro en toda regla…Siempre me decían que pillabas antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo… y si yo no lo hubiese dicho nunca me habrían pillado…

Eddy miró a Doble D, quien le abrazó en respuesta. Todos quedaron muy extrañados ante la situación, pero Eddy era un delincuente y debía pagar por ello. Kevin fue a rematar su faena, cuando Ed carraspeó fuertemente, haciendo que parase. No se había movido ni un centímetro. Aunque todos pensaran que no podía hacerlo, Ed estaba recopilando información…

¿Por qué los dos juntos¿Por qué a Edd y no a ningún otro¿No sería que huían ambos de él? Y si lo hacían¿había perdido su amistad en días? De pronto, como si una idea brillante hubiese caído del cielo, se le iluminaron los ojos: la conversación de la mañana, las tonterías que pasaban últimamente… ¿habrían llamado los dos juntos a un cigüeña?, a lo mejor habían adoptado un bebé…o uno de los dos lo llevaba ya dentro…la gente sólo tenía hijos cuando se quiere… ¿Se quieren¿Ellos dos se querían?

Parad- dijo Ed casi en un susurro- Dejadles en paz. Ahora.

Todos quedaron en silencio. No hubo réplicas. Nadie había visto así a Ed jamás, ni siquiera Sarah. Kevin tenía a Eddy cogido por el cuello de la camisa, y Doble D abrió su puño, haciendo que lo soltase.

Déjale, Kevin…

Lo hago- empezó a decir- por el cabezón de Ed, sino le reventaba…vámonos- y señalándoles a los demás con el brazo en alto, se alejaron.

Eddy y Doble D se dirigieron a Ed, que estaba bastante serio, y lo abrazaron muy fuertemente.

Menos mal que ha venido nuestro caballero andante a salvarnos, Dulcinea- dijo Eddy riendo

Sí, si no ahora no seríamos más que unos cueros de vino rajados- continuó Doble D la broma

Eso está muy bien- comentó Ed con una sonrisa- pero…quiero una explicación racional, no la que esos palurdos se han tragado.

Los otros dos Eds se quedaron a cuadros. ¿Ahora qué? Ambos se miraron, y pensaron lo mismo con sólo mirarse.

Queríamos asustaros- completaron rápidos

A Ed se le olvidó por completo la discusión mental que había tenido en escasos minutos, y cogió a los dos amigos, rodeándolos, y volviendo juntos a casa, pues pronto anochecería.

Tres de la madrugada, café en mano y nubes en la otra. Un desayuno que duraba desde las nueve de la noche. Edd no podía dormir, y por ello estaba en la mesa de la cocina, sentado, reflexionando. ¿Qué era lo que sucedió de verdad y lo que se habían inventado? Ya no sabía cuál era la realidad y cuál era la invención. Esperaba con ansiedad que la pasión dada por los dos hubiese sido lo real. De repente, alguien llamó a su ventana, asustándolo.

Eddy, con una bata puesta, era el que llamaba. Edd abrió la puerta y le señaló que entrase pronto.

Te vas a resfriar, sólo tú serías capaz de ir descalzo y con bata a ver a alguien…-comentó mientras cogía una taza para echarle un café.

No eres alguien, Doble D, eres mi chico…

Basta- dijo Edd, dando un golpe en la encimera, alegrándose en el fondo de las palabras de Eddy- ¿No ves que todo ha sido mentira¡Nada ha sido en serio, y lo sabes¿Crees que Ed se ha tragado lo de los sustos?

¿Qué más me da Ed?-dijo Eddy dirigiéndose a la encimera- Doble D, no sé si te enteras, que te quiero a ti, leches, a ti, que me dan igual los demás…- con esto, acorraló a Edd contra la encimera- Y al menos tenía la esperanza de que a ti te sucediese lo mismo…

Eddy, sabes lo que hay…- Doble D rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Eddy- y lo sabes…

Acto seguido, Edd le besó suavemente, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía y no por lo que los demás pudiesen pensar. Eddy intentó dar un paso más, introduciendo su lengua para entrelazarla con la de Edd. Éste se quedó perplejo, pero comenzó a juguetear con él. No sabían cuanto llevaban besándose, parecía algo que no paraba nunca, pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el sol ya había salido.

Mierda…-maldijo Eddy- Tengo que ir a casa, lo que me faltaba, no estar allí en el desayuno…

Si te pilla tu hermano, entre los rumores que habrá oído y sus exageraciones que no son pocas, te tendrán encarcelado en casa para siempre-comentó Edd

Lo sé…-respondió Eddy, tomando el camino hacia la puerta, paró, y volvió en sus pasos- Doble D… ¿Qué haremos…?

Shh… eso está por ver…- susurró Edd mientras posaba su dedo en los labios de Eddy- Quizá, más adelante, en un futuro no muy lejano, podamos estar…juntos…

¿Entonces, seguimos con nuestras vidas antes de…esto…?

Claro…colega- sonrió Edd

Doble D, si consigues a Jazz, prométeme que no la besaras tan bien como a mí¿vale?

Eso está hecho, no puedo besar a nadie como a ti…-dijo Doble D, acariciando la faz de su amor-…ahora sí, márchate sin que te vean…mi amante galán y flamante…

¿De dónde te sacas esas rimas?-rió Eddy- Pareces un diccionario andante…Pues- carraspeó para seguirle el juego-, mi dulce damisela en apuros, lucharé contra cualquier monstruo que se cruce en mi camino…aunque sea Kevin o mi malvado hermanastro…

Eddy, es tu hermano- rió Edd

Bah, qué más da, si serás mío quieran o no… -carraspeó de nuevo para meterse en el papel-¿Y la recompensa por salvarla?

Supongo que tendría que darle las gracias a mi caballero andante… ¿Cómo prefiere el pago, con tarjeta o en efectivo?

En esta ocasión pienso hacer excepciones… con un beso me conformo…

¿Estás rechazando la posibilidad de comprar chucherías por uno de mis besos?- dijo muy extrañado Doble D

Tú no sabes lo que significa un beso tuyo para mí…-comentó Eddy agarrando a su "dama"- significa la perdición en el paraíso…

¿Y prefieres un acto de lujuria en vez de uno de gula?- preguntó Edd con curiosidad y miedo por la respuesta

En ti se dan los dos pegados, chaval…

¡¡Ay Eddy¡¡No digas eso, no me puedes comer!!- chilló avergonzado

No puedo comerte, pero si puedo comerte…

¡¡¡¡NO¡¡Ni se te ocurra pronunciar semejante barbarie!!- gritó mientras le tapaba la boca corriendo.

Vale, vale…-dijo calmándole con un pequeño beso- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

¬¬…Eddy…dentro de una hora…

Pero…me refiero en esta situación…

Uy…eso ya va a ser un poco más complicado…- dijo Edd pensando- Si queremos seguir como siempre… de esto va a haber poco…

Tienes razón…-dijo cabizbajo Eddy- entonces, hasta más ver, mi damisela…

Au revoir, mon amour…- murmuró Doble D mientras que Eddy le acercaba a él

No sé qué has dicho, pero pensaré que ha sido bueno…

Con esto, Eddy acabó de acercar a Edd a su boca, y ambos se dieron el que sería el último beso de su infancia. Edd se dio cuenta de la hora, y le mandó hacia su casa, quedándose de nuevo sólo en aquella fría y solitaria vivienda.

Ahora es cuando necesito un hombro para llorar…

Quizá puedas hacerlo en el mío- sugirió Ed entrando por la puerta- siento entrar sin llamar, pero la puerta estaba abierta

¡Ed!- exclamó acercándose corriendo a abrazarle- No quería decir para llorar…sino para…

¿Para contarme los problemas que hay?

Exacto…-suspiró aliviado-oh, Ed, no sabía que te enterarías…

¿Cómo no voy a enterarme si la adopción de niños está tan comprimida?

¿¿Adopción??

Claro, Doble D, vuestra adopción¿no te acuerdas¿Quién de los dos lo llevarás en la tripa?

A Doble D le estaba mareando esa situación: ahora estoy con Eddy, ahora no, ahora hago que le quiero, ahora hace que me secuestra, y ahora adoptamos un hijo… ¿Qué será lo próximo?

Ed, estás confundido…-objetó- No vamos a tener un hijo…sólo estamos enamorados…

¿Ves¡¡Al final conseguiría sacáoslo¡¡¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!!!

Primero le confunde…y ahora lo engaña…Doble D estaba orgulloso de su capacidad de comprensión, se notaba que era un Ed.

Sí, Ed, ganaste- contestó Doble D sobreactuando- Pero Eddy no puede enterarse de que lo sabes…

No lo sabrá nadie-prometió Ed sonriente-¿Entonces…os queréis de veras?

De veras…

¡¡¡Qué feliz soy, los dos juntos y revueltos!!!-gritó Ed cogiendo a Doble D por los aires- ¿Y os vais a casar¿Puedo ser la dama de honor?

Doble D fue a contestar, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par.

¿A qué viene tanta alegría?- dijo Eddy con la misma cara de siempre, no aquella de enamorado de hacía unas horas

Ese día fue normal, como siempre. Algunos de los chicos se paraban en el stand de los Eds sólo para observar el ambiente, por si acaso había reseñas del día anterior. Eddy y Doble D actuaban muy bien, aunque quien mejor lo hacía de todos, era Ed.


End file.
